Aura
|image = image:Franken vs mary7.PNG |Row 1 title = Users |Row 1 info = Various }} Aura refers to the luminous field of spiritual energy that surrounds sentient beings. This energy permeates every cell in their body before being radiated away. This energy can be manipulated in various ways for a myriad of effects. It is the underlying concept behind as well as the foremost of many of the supernatural powers in the Noblesse manhwa. Nature of Aura Every sentient creature in existence has a soul. The soul is the immortal, incorporeal, and most fundamental state of conscious existence. It can be thought of as the embodiment of a person's thoughts, emotions, experiences, and powers. Aura is the supernatural phenomenon in which the abstract spiritual energy that is the very essence of the soul is manifested in the physical sense as luminous energy field. This energy field permeates every cell within one’s body before it is unconsciously radiated away. Most auras are dormant or very weak and cannot be perceived by the average person. Aura is a power that can be unlocked through various means, whether strenuous training, technological enhancements, or in the case of some beings, e.g. Nobles, naturally. The true nature of aura is the fact that it’s fundamentally linked to the soul, and thus it could manifest around anything containing a soul, organic or inorganic. For example, Soul Weapons are partially sentient weapons which contain the spirits of previous Noble Clan Leaders, and as a result of this, they often have auras of their own, a manifestation of the aggregation of the spiritual energy of multiple souls. Characteristics Due to the fact that the aura is the manifestation of pure spiritual energy, it does not have the same properties as physical forms of energy. Despite this, aura also has certain characteristics, most notably: *'Appearance': Auras usually take the appearance of flame-like energy radiating off a person. However, some auras look akin to electricity or even steam. Weak auras are typically invisible, or taking on a subtle, luminous glow. However, more potent auras cover a wide spectrum of colors - red, blue, purple, green, white, orange, ect. The color of the aura seems to relate to its intensity, with auras that are red, white or purplish-black generally being the most powerful. *'Presence': Because of the aura's nature as the manifestation one's spiritual force, it has a distinct feeling to it. If one can familiarize themselves with the "feel" of certain auras, they could detect whenever certain individuals are present. *'Radiation': Aura energy is unconsciously radiated by the majority of beings. However, one can train her/himself to consciously radiate more energy for a variety of effects. Also, even though aura naturally radiates off a person, the release of energy can be cut off. *'Matter Interaction': Despite the fact that it is essentially spiritual energy, aura is able to interact with normal matter in many different ways. Aura can be used to corrode metal and earth, to burn, to disintegrate, ect. It can even be used to generate electricity and fire. Usage Empathy: Aura is mainly used as a medium through which powerful emotions can be conveyed. Aura, at its core, is a force that is able to create empathy between two or more people. Powerful emotions can have psychosomatic effects on the people sensing them. Auras that exude violent, wrathful, vengeful or sorrowful emotions, are called "dark auras". They have a malicious, chaotic feel to them that can paralyze someone temporarily, cause violent trembling, and send people into temporary vegetated states. The potency of one's aura is greatly affected by their emotional state and personal psyche. Powerful emotions can enhance the power of an aura, not just in the destructive sense, but in giving it the power to effect people on a subconscious level. Catalyst: Aura can also be used as a catalyst for unlocking or releasing certain things. Due to its nature as a personal force, it is often used as a trigger to reveal messages left for specific people. It can also be used to identify whether or not an individual is able to view or use certain objects (such as Soul Weapons). Physical Enhancement: By willing yourself to release larger amounts of aura, and then channeling that energy to a specific body part, one can enhance greatly their physical ability (strength, speed, stamina, durability ect.) as well as other abilities they might have. However, this burst of power is brief, and exhausts the user. When someone does this their eyes momentarily flash and they are engulfed in a more potent form of their aura. Aura can also be used to overwhelm the enemy's senses, effectively paralyzing them. Detection: Similarly, aura is used to detect certain people. As each aura has a distinct feel, it is easy to determine when a certain individual is present at a specific location. However, Kartas, the Kertia Clan's Soul Weapon gives the current gaju (Clan Leader) the ability to erase his aura, benefiting an assassin. ' Aura Manipulation': Aura can also be applied in battle. Beings with naturally more powerful auras (e.g. Clan Leaders) are able to highly concentrate it and manipulate it within battle. However, because aura can interact with normal matter, its power can be tapped into via highly advanced technology, allowing for a host of beings to accomplish this. Aura is used to create extremely durable force fields, explosions, and destructive waves of energy. Most commonly, aura is concentrated and fired from the palm as enormously powerful energy beam. Aura can also be used to overwhelm the enemy's senses, effectively paralyzing them. Frankenstein in particular has shown great mastery of aura manipulation, to the point where he can make hundreds of solid aura constructs, ran Transmutation: '''Rozaria and Regis have both demonstrated the ability to transmute their aura into natural forms of energy, fire and lightning, respectively. Regis was able to create a more explosive, red form of electricity by investing a higher ratio of his aura into it. It should be noted that Rozaria's flames were vaguely defined, and may just be concentrated aura. '''Soul Weapons: Within a Soul Weapon exist the souls of the previous Clan Leaders. Seeing as how aura originates from the soul, each Soul Weapon possesses an aura of its own, created from the manifestation of the accumulated spiritual energy of individual souls. Many Soul Weapons, such as Death Scythe, Blood Witch, and Izarok, utilize this composite aura as part of their unique abilities. Users The list of people who can manipulate aura is as follows: *'+ Indicates deceased. ' *'~ Indicates some of this group is deceased. ' *'^ Indicates former member of this group is deceased.' *Clan Leaders ^ * The Elders ~ *The Lord *Yuriy *Bonerre + *Ignes Kravei *Frankenstein *Regis *Rai Potential Users *An Sangeen *Lutai + *Ked + Trivia *In parapsychology and many forms of spiritual practice, an aura is a field of subtle, luminous radiation surrounding a person or object (like the halo or aureola in religious art). The depiction of such an aura often connotes a person of particular power or holiness. Aura is very similar to other spiritual energy concepts in other series of manga, anime or manhwa: *''Bleach'' is a manga and anime series by Tite Kubo. All Bleach characters are "souls". Living humans contain souls within their bodies. Disembodied souls, or spirits, have a form composed of particles of spiritual energy called "Reishi". Characters have levels of spiritual energy within them, called Reiryoku. When Reiryoku is manifested as concentrated spiritual energy it is called Reiatsu(霊圧, Spiritual Pressure). Shinigami (Death Gods) have the power to manipulate these spiritual forces to combat evil, disembodied souls called Hollows. *''Shaman King'' is a manga and anime series by Hiroyuki Takei. The Shaman King characters are shamans or mediums that uses a spiritual energy called Furyoku to materialize their spirit guardians.. *''YuYu Hakusho'' is a manga and anime series by Yoshihiro Togashi. Yu Yu Hakusho characters are either human or yokai (demon), and have spiritual powers called reiki (for humans) and yoki (for demons). *In Toriyama's Dragon Ball, ''the concept of ki ''is the same as the aura. in Noblesse. In ''Dragon Ball, ''characters sense ki, shoot energy beams like Noblesse. Probably, like many mangas, Noblesse's Aura probably influenced from Dragon Ball's ki. *In HunterxHunter, Aura is a prominent concept. Category:Special Abilities Category:Noblesse